Parents and caregivers of infants and young children that wear diapers are frequently obliged to perform diaper changes away from home. The most convenient place to perform a diaper change is usually in a public restroom. However, many public restrooms, particularly men's restrooms, do not provide a diaper changing station. In restrooms where there is a diaper changing station, the diaper changing station is often soiled or even broken. Parents and caregivers are faced with the choice of using a dirty and potentially unsafe diaper changing station, the restroom counter, or the restroom floor to change the infant's or child's diaper. Thus, there exists a need for a changing table that is sufficiently portable and compact so as to provide a safe and sanitary surface for performing diaper changes on the go.